Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function uses a variable number of iterations through a data detector circuit and/or data decoder circuit depending upon the characteristics of the data being processed. Each data set is given equal priority until a given data set concludes either without errors in which case it is reporter, or concludes with errors in which case a retry condition may be triggered. In such a situation processing latency is generally predictable, but is often unacceptably large.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.